masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Magic Immunity (Spell)
| rarity = Rare | type = Unit Enchantment | casting_cost = | combat_casting_cost = | upkeep_cost = | research_cost = | effects = Grants the unit the Magic Immunity ability, protecting it from most spells, special abilities, and Ranged Attacks. }} :This article is about the Unit Enchantment called "Magic Immunity". For information about the innate unit ability of the same name, see Magic Immunity. For the enchantable Item Power, see Magic Immunity (Item Power). Magic Immunity is a Rare Unit Enchantment belonging to the realm. For it may be cast on a unit on the overland map to protect it from nearly all forms of offensive magic. This includes direct-damage spells; Unit Curses; most negative effects from Combat and Global Enchantments; and ; and finally most Gaze and Touch Attacks. Magic Immunity must then be maintained with an Upkeep Cost of per turn. Alternatively, a cheaper version of the same spell may be cast for during combat, in which case it will temporarily bestow the same bonuses on a unit for the duration of the battle (with no permanent effects or upkeep costs). Effects : Magic Immunity protects a unit from nearly all magical damage and ill effects - making it one of the most valuable Unit Enchantments in the game. Protection from Spells While affected by Magic Immunity, a unit will be unaffected by most spells, regardless of whether they are cast inside or outside of combat. Spells blocked by Magic Immunity include Unit Curses, direct-damage Instant Spells, and Combat Instants. Most Global and Combat Enchantments cast by rival Wizards will also ignore the Magic Immune unit. There are some exceptions though, these are listed in the main article. Spells cast by the Magic Immune unit's controller may target and affect it as normal. Protection from Attacks Magic Immunity sets the unit's Defense score to for the purposes of defending against and . It also increases by against all Special Attacks except Poison Touch. This latter feature makes the unit essentially immune to all harmful effects apart from Poison Damage. No Protection Doom Gaze and Chaos-powered weapons are not hindered by Magic Immunity in any way. Non-magical attacks ( , , , and ) will, of course, not trigger it either. This is true even if the attacks would otherwise be considered magical (e.g. via Alchemists' Guild or Flame Blade). Usage Magic Immunity may be cast during combat for a base Casting Cost of . In this case, the spell will only affect the targeted unit until the end of the battle - at which point it will dissipate. Alternatively, Magic Immunity may be cast on the overland map for a lasting effect. In this case it costs to cast, and requires an Upkeep Cost of per turn to maintain. Failure to pay this Upkeep Cost due to lack of Mana will cause the spell to dissipate. However, as long as the spell is paid for (and not dispelled by any rival Wizard), the unit continues to enjoy its newfound ability. Like all other Unit Enchantments, Magic Immunity must targeted at a friendly unit, whether in or out of combat. If the desired target is in an overland army stack, click on that stack to get a list of units inside it, and then select your desired unit. Once the spell is in effect, the unit will glow with a aura, unless there is a more powerful spell also affecting it. If you've placed Magic Immunity on a unit, you may remove it by examining the unit's details and clicking the Enchantment's icon. The primary reason to do this would be in order to remove the spell's Upkeep Cost, thus conserving for other spells. Acquisition As a Rare spell, Magic Immunity may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least Spellbooks. However, its availability during the game is not guaranteed unless the Wizard acquires at least Spellbooks. Customized Wizards possessing Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will already be researched and available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards with to Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research Magic Immunity during the game. The chance for this spell to appear for research increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. With or Spellbooks, the spell is guaranteed to appear for Research at some point, if it is not already available for casting. Magic Immunity has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbooks, the Magic Immunity spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Magic Immunity is one of the most powerful Unit Enchantments available to any wizard, because it protects a unit against so many different sources of damage and ill effects. In fact, the only danger to such a unit will be from Melee Attacks, non-magical Ranged Attacks and the spell Cracks Call. Therefore, Magic Immunity on an already physically-powerful unit can make it nigh invincible. Magic Immunity is especially potent when attacking armies belonging to other wizards: those wizards will not be able to target any of their combat spells at the unit, and thus must resort to defeating it with brute force. A Magic Immune unit is also dreadfully powerful when fighting armies of Dark Elves, as they rely heavily on their . Known Bugs If Magic Immunity is dispelled in combat, the Magic Immunity given by it seems to stay for the remainder of that combat, despite the fact the unit no longer has that Enchantment. Also note that the computer AI won't cast Magic Immunity in combat. Category:Unit Enchantments Category:Sorcery